


Mancer's Curse

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: N/A - Fandom, Nofandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Action, Adventure, Attempted Murder, Backstory, Coming-of-age, F/M, Fighting, Hope, Kingdoms, LGBT, M/M, Magic, Mancery, Multi, Murder, Romance, bad relationships, homocide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar





	1. Info

Megaera Nex (19) - An Omnimancer who has mastery of death and life, which she got from her mother who was a Sanamancer and her father who was a Necromancer. Her mother, a wonderful woman who loved to give life, was kidnapped by her father, a demon in name and in spirit. He planned to kill her and use her to complete a ritual which would grant him imaginable power, enough to enslave Yaiona and bring them to their knees ... but her mother soon captured her heart. They married in secret, and had her. They were gone now, only Megaera knows what happened to them. She plans to take over the world, and complete her father's work. Megaera is rather cold to those who meet her, rather to drive them away with her power or her attitude. She could not believe that she had been driven off, but she had not found her in Lilium Fields that day 9 years ago, nor could she believe she wanted to help her conquer the world. At first, when they met, she kept insulting him, trying to drive him away, but after a few months, she softened, and allowed him into her world. She found out that she was like her, an Omnimancer, and he had connections to the Royal family. They began teaching each other everything, she the abilities of life and some aspects of death, and she taught her the abilities of light, fire, and ice.  
Mortem Viventem (???) - The Living Dead who serves Megaera. He has long since forgotten his true name, but hopes to one day remember it. He was once a powerful soldier back when Megaera's great grandfather was alive, who then died in battle. Megaera's grandfather then resurrected the soldier, who has served the Nex family ever since. He is rather rude to others and at times to Megaera, but he genuinely cares for Megaera, seeing how she treats him like he was one of the living. He has had a human looking form, but now he has a solid black form, with golden eyes.  
Vindex Puellae- Another Living Dead who Megaera, but travels with her more. He was, when living, his mother's brother who died protecting her from thieves. Megaera summoned him from his own mancery, and became his main protector. He is very protective of her, to the point of trying to chase off any who pose a threat to her, but he has grown lenient towards Notus, seeing the Notus was as protective of Megaera as he was.  
Notus Roland (19) - An Omnimancer like Megaera, and her best friend since they were 10. She was born to Maxi Elinar, The Royal Wizard and the Royal Consort to the Queen, Sienna Roland. His Father was an Omnimancer who used Fire and Ice Magic and tried to take over the Kingdom shortly after Notus, birth, but failed miserably. His mother is a Luxmancer, one of the most popular in Venia, and she is the Royal Family's resident Luxmancer, still residing inside the Palace since she was unaware of her husband's plans until they happened.Notus resides in the Palace with his mother and is free to run back and forth from the Palace to wherever he pleases. I have discovered his gifts shortly after he turned ten.He is able to use the Fire and Ice, and the Light from his parents, allowing him to use his skill of Lightning control. I have plans to take over the world with his closest friend, who I met in the Lilium fields, Megaera. She at first insulted him and tried to drive him away, which he was aware of, but he liked her and stuck around. I have wanted to help her take over since her father was killed and the rest of the kingdom looked down on him for being the child of a criminal. She is also in love with and "dating" Prince Adrian, the eldest Prince  
All Mancers have pointed ears, it's a sign of their magic.  
Necromancer (Death) - These are the masters of death, usually hired to kill or summon the dead. They can control zombies, or spirits, to come forth and protect or serve them. They are known to be evil, but not all are. They live in dark areas, like the bad part of towns or darkened lands. All were wiped out in the Medeis War, or so is thought.  
Cryomancer (Ice) - These beings are sarcastic, distant, and very 'cold' to outsiders. These people are disciplined and deadly, being very ridiculous in their ways. They are nearly perpetually at war with the Pyromancers, both sides continually fighting over the smallest of things.  
Pyromancer (Fire) - These are very passionate and very hard to deal with. They are stubborn and prone to attack any who dare to insult or disturb them. They train as warriors, and they know how to survive in the wild. They are known to be ambitious, and rather violent.  
Hydromancer (Water) - Playful and very social, Hydromancers are more into pranks and play than work. They are gifted with the means to make a good farm land, and perform tricks. They can get angry, however, and become very dangerous. These beings usually live near large bodies of water, like oceans, rivers, and lakes.  
Aeromancer (Air) - These are traveling men who are wise, and very peaceful. They are very kind people, with a light tone and gentle look. They pursue more intellectual goals, loving to bring books to their villages, and read more about the world. They love to travel, but they do not have permanent homes in scattered villages on plains or meadows. They love open areas.   
Geomancer (Earth) - These beings live in the mountains, usually on the cliff side villages or perhaps in large concave in the side, where there is an abundance of metal, rock, and other materials. They work on manipulating the ground to make buildings and places to grow crops. They are level headed, a bit stubborn, but friendly. They love to make things.  
Luxmancer (Light) - These beings help with emotions and mental health. They are guiding beings, liking to help those who have lost their way in life. They live in towns and places where many people live.  
Sanamancer (Life) - These are the doctors of the world. The most powerful can cure any disease, no matter the curse. They are intelligent and beautiful. They are known to live in large plains, or anywhere there is an abundance of life, be it human, animal, or plant. These people are usually in charge.  
Umbramancer (Shadow) - These beings are like Necromancers, but are much less powerful. They work in the dark, focused more on fears and causing illness than actual death. They work in dark caves and the like. They used to work with Necromancers.  
Omnimancer (Everything) - These extremely rare beings are able to master all skills and decide whatever path they wish. Many decide to go for conquest, trying to become Lords of the world. Many were overzealous and were not strong enough to do so. Not many are born, maybe one every 10 years.  
The world of Yaiona is vast and wonderous. It has one humongous continent with hundreds of smaller islands, each with its own culture, rules, and ideas. The main continent is named Regalia, where the main kingdom of Venia is. That is where the main Ruler lives. Many people from the islands travel to make it out on their own, and to visit the main city.  
Firus - An Island filled with Volcanoes, a perfect place for a pyromancer. Lava is everywhere, and the air is thick with ash and smog. The leader of the Pyromancers, Ignis, lives here, and trains his army here to attack the Cryomancers of Chillic.  
Chillic - A snowy island which is continually covered in snow, due to the constant snowfall. Many Cryomancers live here, and they train their new recruits here, to fight against the Pyromancers.  
Rokkel - Mountains and rocky plains cover this island, making it perfect to train Geomancers here. There is plenty of mineral and types of rocks to train on, and you will find the finest builders here.  
Mettial - An island rich with ore and precious gems, making it popular for greedy and opportunistic individuals, but none will find unless they work with a master Geomancer, seeing the gems are hidden in very hard, and very tough, rock. The finest blacksmiths and whitesmiths live here, and they train all who wish to try to learn.  
Libitina - The land of the dead, to be honest. Ghosts and spirit haunt this piece of land at all times, making it the perfect place to practice Umbramancy or Necromancy.  
Dragoya - A very large island that is breeding ground for all sorts of dragons, ergo the name. It is very dangerous there, especially during the breeding season, when mother dragons become very protective of their young and their nests.  
Domus - An abandoned island that Megaera has lived on since she was very young. She holds the small island, which holds a rather nice house, and has a very well-maintained farm on it. Mortem lives here, taking care of the island while Megaera is away.  
Vis - The forbidden island where Medeis War happened. The war lasted many years on this large island, and the death of so many Mancers was a blow to the world. Some say the spirits that are stuck there are still looking for revenge.  
Aeridale - A very windy island that is favored by the Aeromancers. It is filled with people who enjoy flying machines, who love hot air balloons, and who enjoy flying. There is a mountain on this island, at the very top is a temple called the Ivory Monolith. The wizened monks of aeromancery are done traveling the world and stay at their temple to gain knowledge both spiritually and academically.  
Sano - The island filled with many herbs and medicinal plants, which makes it a favorite for many Luxmancers and Sanamancers. Doctors come here for the plants, and many set up shop here, making it the healthiest island in the world.  
Gladius - A war torn island that is a fighting ground for training warriors and mages. Many come here to provide their strengths and build up skills that are useful in the fighting field.  
Reus - An island that is covered in perpetual darkness, due to the number of Umbramancers on the island. It was once a banished land for criminals and exiled folks, now a training place for those of the dark arts. It has the highest number of criminals in the world.  
The King - King Adustio (Age: 56) "The Shining Sun"  
The King is a mancer of Earth, who mastered Diamond Flesh at a young age. Many assassination attempts have been made on his life, but with his use of Diamond Flesh make it near impossible to do so, he has survived.  
The Queen - Queen Cometa (Age: 40) "The Flower of Regalia"  
The Queen is a very strict but kind queen who keeps the order with a firm hand, but can be somewhat cruel in certain circumstances. She is somewhat unfaithful to the King.  
The Eldest Son - Prince Adrian (Age: 24) "The New King"  
Prince Adrian is a gentleman who is nothing like his mother nor his father. He is the first child born to the royal family, which made him the pride of the castle and Heir to the Throne. He is a tall man, a male with brown hair and silver eyes. He is in a relationship with Notus and wants only for him to be happy and never wants for anything. He distrusts his brother Regius.  
The Elder Daughter - Princess Regina (Age: 23) "The Daunting Daughter of the Sun"  
The twin to her brother, Regius, Princess Regina is a very snobbish and pampered child who the elder children dislike but who is partial to the youngest child, treating her like child and being overprotective. Hates her twin brother. She has mysterious scars on the edges of her ears, which she keeps hidden by her hair.  
The Second Born Son - Prince Regius (Age: 23) "The Second Son of the Sun"  
The Twin of his sister, Regina, Prince Regius is a proud man with the commanding tone to him. Very intelligent and very skilled in military strategy, he was granted control of the army, becoming the general head. Arrogant and rather vengeful, he was the companion (perhaps his love interest) of Megaera. One day, He found out her past, and attempted to kill her. He failed, and gained his right eye. He have hates his twin sister.  
The Second Born Daughter - Princess Victoria (Age: 21) "The Victorious Empress"  
Princess Victoria is the second daughter of the royal family, and the last legitimate child of the king. She has a maddening crush on Notus, though he is in a relationship with her older brother, Adrian. Generally is very sweet and kind, but has a wicked temper.  
The Third Born Son - Prince Spurius (Age: 19) "Champion to the Dark"  
Prince Spurius is the son of Queen Comet and a knight named Latro who had caught her interest. He is very mischievous and very kind and well along with Notus and Tends to treat him as a close friend. Dislikes his "father"

The Third Born Daughter - Princess Silenda (Age: 16) "The Silent Lady of Yaiona"

The last child in the royal family is also the child of the king. This gentle and silent princess is the daughter of Queen Comet and a mysterious man known only to the Queen of Pax. She has never spoken a word in her life, and does not look at others in the eyes. She bears a mark on her arm, a birthmark in the shape of a dove. She has a close connection to Notus and clings to his side at training. Dislikes her mother.


	2. Chapter 1

Megaera walked the stone path into the town, her cowl over her white hair, covering her all-telling ears. Her blackened eyes searched the crowd, quickly and silently taking a man's small bag of coins from his side. She smiled at the ease of it, before quickly once more blending with the crowd. She was there for food, and supplies before she was to head out for her den.   
"Fresh fish! Come get your fresh fish!"  
"Jewelry for all the fine ladies! Want to get something for your angered wife? The finest gold here!"  
"Freshly baked bread and pastries! Come get muffins and banana bread for the family to feast on!"  
"Softest velvet! Finest silk! Come get your beautiful clothing here!"  
Megaera softly snorts at the rather mindless vendors, before taking another bag of coins, this time from a fancier gentleman with his mistress. She ducked into an alleyway, before counting the gold coins.   
"Dah... Frugal men..." She growled, seeing that despite the looks of the men, they did not have much on them. "Must I rob the King to get a good amount?"  
"That wouldn't be smart of you, Meg." Megaera's head pops up to see her companion, what he called her 'Best friend', Notus, with a big smile on his face at her anger.  
"I told you not to call me that, Novice." She says, her lips quirking upward as his mouth turned down at her rather insulting nickname for him. She throws him a bag, and looks back down at her coins, ignoring his returning smile. "There is your cut. Now go do some actual work for once, before I question your intelligence once more."  
"I already did. While you were robbing those men I got something started."  
Megaera glares at him, eyebrows raised, and holds out her hand. Notus simply smiles and points up at the sky. Megaera follows his fingers to see dark clouds and flashes of light, still not noticed by the people in the market.  
"Notus, what are you planning?" Megaera asks with a slight quirk of her mouth.  
With that, Notus grins widely and steps out into the street and directly in the center of the Square. The moment he does, lightning strikes him, scaring the commoners. Notus drops, sizzling from the lightning, calm in the face, and relaxed. He remains still as people around him begin to panic, gathering around him. Megaera stares, confused, until he wiggles his fingers in their special message. Megaera nods in understanding and rushes forward, running to her friend. As she goes to him, she snatches as many coin purses as she can, and then she kneels next to her friend and begins the act.  
"Oh my god, Notus, what happened?"  
Notus doesn't respond, just groans.  
"I'll get Mother." Megaera says.  
"Poor boy, struck by lightning."  
"Indeed, it is quite unfortunate. It's lucky he survived."  
The chatter continues before a large man steps forward and kneels.  
"I can help carry him to your place if you need me to."  
"Oh no, I can get him myself. I'm stronger than I look."  
"Okay. Well, be careful. That was Magic, I know it, so it's lucky he survived."  
"I'll keep that in mind when I tell mother."  
Notus groans and Megaera lifts him over her shoulder and races away with him. Once they get away from the town, she sets him down and he walks with her, a wide grin on his face.  
"How much did we get?"  
"No Idea. We'll check when we get to the den. Nice work acting by the way. I almost believed you were injured."  
Notus frowns and averts his eyes, resulting in Megaera glaring at him in concern and annoyance.  
"Notus, you didn't get injured, did you?"  
Notus lifts his shoulder sleeve to reveal streaks of purple and black marks, signs of lightning striking.  
"I guess I'm still not used to Lightning yet. Didn't hit myself right, so that happened."  
"Are you in any pain?"  
"A little, but it's not bad. It's like a hot knife in my shoulder, but I can take it. I've had worse."  
"Ugh, you should have been more careful. Why did you even make it hit you?"  
"It had to be believable. Otherwise we wouldn't have had as much luck."  
Megaera places her hand on his shoulder with a sigh and her hand glows with light. A feeling of soft heat, comforting and warm, spreads across Notus' shoulder. When She pulls away her hand, the marks are gone.  
"You're lucky you're my friend. Otherwise I would have left it and let you suffer."  
They pass by a giant oak tree and enter through a grove, finding the building that they had discovered and made theirs. They enter and sit at the table. Megaera pulls out all the wallets she had snatched and Notus does the same. After dumping them on the table, they count their spoils.  
"Okay, so we have seventy gold coins, thirty silver coins, and five copper coins. Along with that we have seven emeralds, two rubies, and a diamond. We got some good spoils here. With the gems included, this in total makes roughly Three hundred gold coins and two hundred silver coins. I guess there was more in their wallets than I thought." Megaera says, delighted with the spoils.  
Notus digs in a wallet, a look of concentration on his face. After a few moments, he finally dislodges what he had been digging for. His eyes widen as he realizes what he holds.  
"Holy Stars we hit the jackpot."  
Megaera looks up to find Notus holding a large, golden gemstone that shimmers in the light.  
"Great Goddess, Notus, that is a golden sunstone. Those things are worth almost a thousand gold Coins.  
"Nine hundred and eighty eight gold coins, to be precise."  
"Well, looks like dinner's on me tonight. How do we cut this?"  
"The gems can be cashed tomorrow. After that, we'll take the coins we gained, split them up evenly, and figure the numbers from there. For now, we'll leave them in the Spot, and take what we have currently."  
Megaera smiles at the thought of not having to worry about money for once, before noticing Notus smirking at her look. She lightly shoves him, trying to lower her smile.   
"You did good, Notus." She says, nodding once before putting the coins in her large satchel. The gems go in a silver bag on her side.  
"A compliment? From you?" Notus says, taking on that rather proud sounding tone.  
"You earned it. I suppose you do have your uses..." She says, rolling her eyes, before looking out the window to the sky. Her eyes seemed to debate something, before she sighs. She lowers her head, her voice low and clear. "I plan to head out for the ocean soon. I made contact with a captain who will take me to Domus... then Mortem will take me to the islands where I can harness more mancery..." She pauses, and she turns to Notus, her eyes dull, yet focused. "Will you... travel with me." It wasn't even a question, the way she said it. It was more like a statement, with a curved end. It seemed to catch Notus off guard.  
"What?"  
"I am asking if you will travel with me." She huffs, crossing her arms. "The road will be long, and we could be killed if our intentions are found out, but I would... appreciate your company. You have been a skilled asset to me so far, and I think that once I take over Yaiona, I would like you as confidant. So, one last time. Will you come with me?" She looks away, almost trying not to seem worried about his answer.  
"Well duh. It could give me a chance to hone my mancery and learn new skills. Also, did you really think I would let you go alone? We're in this together. Besides, why not take over? It's not like life has anything else for me anyways, so let's do it."  
At that, Megaera gave a small smile, and held out her hand to him.  
"You might be the only human I actually like having around... Partner." She says, chuckling as he shook her hand. "Maybe the first."   
At that, she heads for the door, her rough attitude back. "The ship will be here in the morning. Pack everything that you will need, and only a few items you want. Don't expect me to remind you to wake up in the morning. Be at the Nympha Docks at sunrise, or be left behind... though I doubt you will have issues with arriving on time." She pauses at the doorway, and looks at him. "We will be going to my island, the one where I live and where I was raised. Don't be an idiot and do anything to make me banish you from my home, got it?"  
"You got it."  
"Head home, Notus... Say goodbye to your mother... and give her my greetings."


	3. Chapter 2

Notus watches Megaera leave before sighing and standing to leave himself. He heads out and takes the back path out of the grove, moving as far as he could from the world. He soon exits out of the woods and comes across a large wall. He pushes a stone that just slightly protrudes from the wall and a section opens up to reveal a pathway. He closes the door and in the light of a glowstone, changes out of his street clothes and his cloak. He changes into a simple outfit, with elegance and grace and with the insignia of the royal family on his back. He stores away the clothes and cloak into his bag and heads up the stairs. He reaches the top to reveal another hidden door and steps through and into the Royal bakery. Miss Gold, the Royal Baker and Notus Godmother notices and laughs.  
"Hello Notus, did you have a nice visit with your friends?"  
"Yes I did, Aunt Gold. Thank you for asking. Are the muffins done?"  
The baker woman pulls out a tray of muffins, steam rolling off of them.  
"Just got finished with them, fresh out of the ovens. They're blueberry, so go ahead and have one."  
Notus grabs one and bites into it, relishing the deliciousness. He nods to Miss Gold.  
"It's very delicious Auntie, Thank you. I'm sure the King and Queen will love them."  
"That is true. Your mother is looking for you by the way. She has some news to tell you, and last I saw she was in her quarters. I would go find her."  
"I was going to. I have news for her as well."  
Notus grabs another muffin as he wolfs down the fist and heads out of the bakery and into the Main hall of the castle. He passess by the different workers and they nod to him or greet him as he goes. When he comes to the grand stair and begins to ascend, someone pushes past him and he nearly falls. The child of the Captain of the Royal Guard was glaring at him. The boy who has teased him mercilessly his whole life.  
"Watch where you are standing, Noxious."  
"Hello Taran, I was not aware you were around. I thought Pigs stayed in the pen, but I guess not."  
"Easy for you to say. I know what you did in town today."  
"What? Got struck by lightning and somehow survived? I guess that you wished I hadn't lived."  
"You know that was Magic, and not many people our age have lightning Magic. I think you can though."  
"Really? That's amazing. Why, if I could do Lightning Magic, I could Strike you and finally get some peace around here instead of listening to the squeals of a calf who tries to follow in his father's shoes." Notus says bitterly.  
Taran glares at him in anger, face going red.  
"At least my father is something. My father is the pinnacle of good and everything right. Your father was a criminal and you and your mom should have been thrown out. At least the execution was entertaining, or so I hear."  
At that, Notus snaps. He makes his way slowly up to him, and Taran backs away, somehow scared of him. He pushes him up to the wall at the top of the stairs and glares at him.  
"You will never speak of my father again. You will not speak of my mother in that light again. You will hold your tongue, or else. You know who my friends are? They are people who will give you nightmares and drive you to the brink of insanity before you can even mutter a single yelp. So silence, you filthy, dirty pig. Or else you will learn the true definition of frostbite."  
To emphasize his point, Notus raises his hand and his hand turns blue and frost comes rolling off of it. Taran shivers and nods, fearful. Notus smiles and his hand returns to normal and he pats Taran's shoulder.  
"There you go, now run along and play swords like a good little boy."  
Notus walks right past him and makes his way slowly to his mother's quarters, grinning smugly and full of pride at what he did. He soon comes to his mother's door and knocks.  
"Come in, Notus."  
Notus enters to find his mother, a young, beautiful woman with Silvery Blonde hair and emerald eyes, wearing a simple pale blue dress and purple shawl. She motions for him to close the door, which he does promptly. He walks slowly over to his mother and she embraces him, wrapping him up in a tight hug with a smile.  
"I heard that you got struck by lightning today. Are you alright?"  
Notus looks at his mother who wears a concerned look on her face, glancing him over.   
"Yes mother, I'm just fine. It was just a light touch, and it was a freak accident. Megaera healed my bruising, so I am just fine."  
His mother relaxes and sighs in contentment and leans back.  
"Good. You're lucky to have a friend such as Meg. Anyways, I have some news for you."  
She gestures for him to sit down and he does, sitting in the small chair akin to hers. She sighs and smiles softly.  
"I met someone."  
Notus stares at her blankly before nodding.  
"Okay. Is he a good guy? Is he kind to you?"  
"Oh, yes. He is super sweet, helpful, and so valiant. He makes me happy again."  
"Is he local?"  
His mother nods and sighs wistfully.  
"Yeah, he is. He's a really good guy. He has a lot of money, but he doesn't care much for it, and I like that."  
"So he's humble, kind, and loves you. That's all I need to know really."  
"I just wanted to make sure you knew and that you were okay with it. I did love your father, but I've been so lonely. I finally found someone who loves me and I would like to continue seeing him. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it."  
Her look of concern and worry causes Notus to sigh before chuckling lightly.  
"Mother, I don't mind at all. Do what you want to do, okay? You don't need my approval. If you love him, be with him. Okay?"  
His mother nods and sighs in relief.  
"I have news for you too mother."  
His mother sits up, suddenly alert.  
"You're not injured are you? I thought Meg healed you."  
"No mother," Notus says with a laugh. "That's not it. I am healed and just fine."  
"Oh, sorry. Go ahead and tell your news then."  
"I'm leaving to go on a trip with Megaera. We're going to go to Domus and visit with an old family friend of hers who will help teach us to master our mancery, and to give her more information on her family."  
"Are you certain you should go? Domus is home to a few very bad people. Thieves, murderers, the like."  
"We're not going to Venicea mother. We're visiting a small town to the south, a town called Dimos. It's a quaint little town with a booming gemstone and livestock market. It will be perfectly safe. "  
His mother sits quietly for a few minutes before nodding.  
"Okay, I guess I won't worry then. How long will you be gone?"  
"I don't know. Maybe a few months, maybe a year. I am unsure right now. It depends on how long it takes to get there and to learn what we need to learn. We won't rest until we learn how to master our gifts. But I promise, I will bring back something nice for you, maybe something blue. I know how much you like sapphires."  
His mother smiles and hugs him tight. He hides his face, feeling slightly ashamed of the lies he just told his mother but suppressing it.  
"When do you leave?" She asks, as she pulls back from the hug.  
"We leave at sunrise."  
Her eyes widen and she stands in a hurry.  
"Notus Roland, why did you not say? We need to get your things packed for the trip. Hold on, I'll get started."  
He watches amused as his mother rushes around, searching before pausing and turning around to face him, red faced.  
"Oh, right, you have your own room."  
Notus stands and hugs his mother with a light chuckle.  
"I'll get packed immediately. I have to meet Meg for Dinner in a few hours so I won't have time to say goodbye to everyone. You'll need to tell Old Gideon that I won't be around to help take care of the horses for a while."  
"I'll let everyone know of course. The queen will be disappointed as will Princess Veronica. They were hoping you would join us for tea tomorrow and regale us with one of your songs."  
"Really? I almost never sing anymore." Notus responds in surprise.  
"I know. But Princess Veronica heard you singing to the horses and was enthralled by you apparently. But they will have to wait. I will explain it to them tomorrow. Go, pack your things dear."  
I leave her room and make my way back to my own and close the door behind me. I sigh in relief and begin to pack. All the while, I think about the invite my mother got and sigh. Princess Veronica was always a very sweet girl, and I could tell she had some interest in me. I was never blind to that. But she would be livid if she knew, her, the queen, and my mother. I am so lost in thought, I never hear my door open.  
"Notus."  
I turn to find a young, tall boy with Caramel brown hair, silver eyes, and dressed in regal robes entering my room.  
"Prince Adrian. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask coyly.  
He grins and walks up to me.  
"I was just seeing how the my good friend and Mancer partner is doing. I heard he was struck by lightning today in the market." he replies in the same coy fashion.  
I scoff and he pulls me in and embraces me, planting a kiss upon my lips and I laugh softly.  
"Stop that Adrian, you know we can't."  
I pull away and continue to pack.  
"Why not? I love you and you obviously love me, so why not?"  
"You are the Prince, and I am simply the son of the Royal Consort. It could never be. Besides, although it may be normal and accepted throughout the land, it would never work for us. Our positions are far too different."  
"My mother doesn't think so. She already knows what I like, and she says I may find love wherever I may. I do not think it may affect us the way you think it will. The Royal Family will accept it."  
I sigh and buckle my bag and turn to face him sternly. He just stares at me with unrequited love.  
"You do not understand Adrian. I fear for what my mother may think. I fear how the people, who look upon me and my mother with disdain behind the backs of the Royal family, will react to an announcement that the Heir to the Throne Plans to love and bond forever with the son of the Royal Consort whose father tried to overthrow the kingdom but was only spared since his mother was blissfully unawares and he himself was just a babe."  
I walk over to him and plant a soft kiss upon his lips.  
"I do love you, but I fear we may be in positions that will not guarantee happiness of peace."  
Adam simply stares at me quietly and sighs.  
"You are leaving." He states quietly.  
"Yes, I leave at Dawn. I am travelling with my friend in order to perfect my Mancery and learn more about both my Magic and Myself. I will be gone for a long while, although I am uncertain as to when I will return. But it will not be far too long."  
Adrian stands tall and kisses me once more, long and slow, before smiling and stepping away.  
"I will be here when you return, and I will show you that your fears are nothing to worry of, and we can finally be happy and boond for life. Believe in me. Oh, and you should not fear your mother. She already knows. She is more intuitive than you know.  
He walks out of my room, and I am left only with my things and the scent of lavender and peaches, his scent.


	4. Chapter 3

Elsewhere...  
"Lady Megaera... Are you sure that the boy can be trusted?" The blackened creature the woman called her servant asks, his cat like green eyes following her around the room. The woman scoffs at his tone, before packing up a spell book.  
"Vindex, he is fine. He shall be a great asset once my training is complete. He will get me in those gates, and he will lead me into the king's chamber... Where I will slit the bastard's throat and take what is rightfully mine." Meg says, her dark eyes glow lightly at the thought. "Besides... I sensed no ill will towards me."  
"You didn't sense 'ill will' with Amicus, and yet he, when he heard your plans, went running for the palace to warn them." Vindex says, Megaera chuckling.  
"You forget what happened to him next...?" She purred, before looking to her shelf. She smiled at a small glass jar, with a still beating organ in it. "I cut out his heart, and fed his body to the Unliving."  
"What about Miles? When he said he would join you, he crept on you in the night to end your life." He continued, she placing the jar in her bag.  
"You shot him right through his skull and stopped him. We buried him so deep that no one will find him." Megaera replied, unfazed by her protector's words, until she froze at the next.  
"Regius was the one who gave you that scar on your eye, Megaera."   
She looked to the mirror, and felt the scar, one that had blinded her for so long until she had been healed by a very expensive and condescending Luxmancer. Notus had paid for it, and that is when she had began to trust him, at least, a little.  
"I know that, Vindex." She murmured, her light attitude gone. She held in her hands a small bottle of Midlight Lilies, a flower the wretched man often brought for her when they were once friends...  
"He didn't even know your plans, which was lucky for you, seeing as he turned out to be the--"  
"Second Son of the Sun. King Adustio's third child." She hissed, her grip tightening to the point where she broke the bottle, cutting her hands. Blood covered glass fell to the floor, and she stared blankly at her own cut hand, her emotions now in a swirl.  
"Lady Megaera..." Vindex sighed, more like growled, before walking over to her and pressing a cloth to her wound. She did not even flinch as he did so, she so used to the pain. "I am concerned that your feelings might be clouding your judgement once more."  
"I am not a fool, Vindex, nor do I plan to be caught up in any emotions. If he becomes a burden, I will kill him without a second thought. I do not care for anyone except myself." Megaera says, flames in her eyes from the pain of remembrance. "This journey will finally grant me the powers I need to kill the royal family."  
"Yes... and avenge your mother and father." Vindex says, wrapping up her hand. "There... the cut was not deep."  
"Thank you Vindex... You have been a good comrade to me." Megaera says softly, before looking at a dusty and forlorn book on her desk. "Do you think they would be proud of me...?"  
"They would be endlessly, my lady. Your father, especially." Vindex says, before looking outside. "Dinner is upon us, my lady. You best go to your friend and eat. I shall have things packed and ready when you return."  
"Thank you again, Vindex." She says, walking towards the door, grabbing her bag as she did. "I plan to be back shortly... Would you like to request something?" She asks, knowing the man did not need to eat, but he desired to from time to time.  
"Hm... A mere apple, my lady. I miss that fruit." He says, slightly smiling before getting to work cleaning up.  
"I can get that." She says, before she walked out. She didn't like to say good-bye, seeing as to those she did say it to, seemed to disappear.


	5. Chapter 4

She walked into town, her hood back up and her eyes alert. She planned to meet Notus outside the gates, as usual, as she did not want to go into the castle and alert the family to her existence. She walks through the rather sparse crowds, and darts through an alley before climbing up a wall and getting on a roof. She dashes across them, using a simple Umbra spell to keep her steps light and her form hard to see. She came to a house that was next to the main road that lead to the castle. She was about to jump down, when she saw a large group of soldiers come from the east, heading up the road, with a golden armored male in front, riding a horse of blue.  
"Shit." She whispers softly, kneeling down and remaining as hidden as possible. The golden form below happened to be Prince Regius, and she had no idea why he was even out, or why he was with the soldiers. She just watches as he slows to a stop and signals to the other soldiers to halt their progress. He hops off his horse and looks around. She watches as he glares at everything around him before smiling smugly.  
"Go on ahead men, I have some business to attend to first. If anyone asks where I am, just tell them I am attending to business and I will be along shortly."  
The soldiers nod and start off, heading directly off to the castle. Regius simply stands there for a moment before leading his horse to the stable and ties him to the post. He gives his horse an apple which he procures from his pack. He turns and breathes in slowly before his eyes harden and glare at an unknown figure.  
"Well, if it isn't the Consort Child."  
She turns her gaze and spies Notus paused, staring at Regius with a blank look.  
"Hello Prince Regius. What brings you to town?"  
"Well, Consort Child, I had some business to attend to. However, I now wonder what it is that you are doing in town? Shouldn't you be cleaning in the Castle?"  
"If I may remind your Highness, I do not have typical duties, being the Son of the Royal Consort. My duties are to train Prince Adrian, Prince Spurius, and Princess Silenda when they require my help, and to spar with them so as they can perfect their mancery. I need not remind you you once trained with me but refused so as to not interact with, as you called me, "a lowly Consort Child born from blood and dirt."  
"Notus, do not do anything to get in trouble." Megaera Whispers softly, getting agitated.  
The Prince's gaze hardens further and steps closer to Notus.  
"I need not remind you to step out of turn to me, for I am a Prince, and I can make your life a struggle. Do not think I do not know what you did today to the child of my Captain."  
"He spoke out of turn, and I had every right to reprimand him. My position as the son of the Royal Consort and Mancer to the Royal Children gives me higher rank than him. So, I reprimanded him. Now, I have my own business to attend to myself, your Grace. Pardon me, your royal Highness." Notus states, his face blank still and voice devoid of emotion.  
Prince Regius stares at him in anger before a sly grin crosses his face.  
"Of course. Be off with you, lowly Consort Child. Attend to your plans. I'm sure Prince Adrian would not mind his little whore to go wherever."  
Megaera inhales sharply and growls softly. That was too low a blow, and Regius knew it. Notus face betrays no emotion except Megaera can see his eyes harden slightly.  
"But of course, your Royal Highness. Your Brothers kindness can attest to as why he is worthy of the throne and why his little whore may join him in rule, as you must clearly realize based on what I feel you know. Now, if you'll excuse me."  
Notus bows low and walks away from the prince, heading off to the meeting point at the South Gate. As he walks away, Regius looks agitated. Megaera stands and makes to turn so she can travel the same way but notices something odd. Regius is glaring directly at Notus and mouthing something. She tunes in and listens to what he may be saying. At that moment, she gasps as she realizes what he is going to do.  
"Not my friend you pile of Horse dung." She says quietly.  
She points directly at Regius and before he can complete his spell, she uses her Umbra and creates an invisible bubble around him. He finishes casting his spell and a blast of blue fire blasts out, lighting the area around him but it fizzles before it travels far. He stands there, bemused at what had just happened and Notus turns, sensing something off and just sees the end of the fire blast fade. He raises an eye at Regius and turns once more and continues on his way. Megaera quickly makes her way away and hurries to meet up with Notus. She somehow makes it to the South Gate before Notus does and has time to think. Regius has always been a loose cannon but no one would ever attack her friend except her. She was still lost in her thoughts when Notus appears.  
"Well, if it isn't my little protector." He says with a smirk.  
Megaera starts because he came out of nowhere but she goes back to looking agitated.  
"Regius pisses me off. That was low. I didn't really need to protect you, but I had nothing better to do."  
"You're right. Considering Fire doesn't hurt me because of my Mancery. But the thought was sweet and I appreciate it."  
She curses herself for a second because she had forgotten, but she brushes it off.  
"Like I said, I had nothing better to do anyways."  
"Well, still, I have to thank you. He is the Prince, so I can't do anything against him, yet."  
He smiles ruefully and Megaera can't help but smirk.  
"Come on my friend, let's go get some food."  
They stride away and make their way to their favorite little hangout place. The Tavern is famous for being the best in the Kingdom, and it did have the best food, even if they couldn't afford it. They sit in their favorite little booth in the corner.Before they can say anything, a girl walks up.  
"Well hello there. What can I get you two tonight?"  
Their server is a girl by the name of Venea, a local village girl who helped them out more than once after Notus saved her from being raped by a now banished guard.  
"Will it be the usual for you two tonight?"  
"Not tonight Venea. Tonight we will have the lamb ribs and the potato stew, with carrots and onion if you will."  
"Oh, expensive tonight. Okay then, what do you want to drink?"  
Before they can say anything, Vanea nods and winks, walking away. They just sigh and smile.  
"You know Notus, I'm glad you saved that girl. She is a very valuable asset here in town." Megaera comments.  
"Well, it was the right thing to do. That guard had caused trouble in the past. And you are correct, she has become very valuable." He replies nonchalantly.  
They look to the kitchen to see Vanea putting in their order and talking with the chef. Not only did she give them food when they were hungry, even if they didn't have enough, she gave them information. She gave them secrets, Notus kept her safe and happy, getting her a position in the Tavern she now worked in. She comes back carrying to mugs and sets them down. When they look inside the mugs, they find Regalia Red Ale, the most famous and expensive.  
"Venea, we couldn't...." Notus begins.  
"Don't worry about it. I know you guys technically can't drink yet, but I say to Hades with it. You guys have done so much, and besides. You guys are getting lamb ribs. This is a perfect drink for it. Take it, on the house."  
She moves away, leaving Notus and Megaera to drink their ale. Notus takes a sip and summons a small flame in his hand, letting it curl around his fingers like a snake. He just stares at it in silence before Megaera speaks.  
"Notus, are you alright?"  
"I'm alright. Just thinking about some things."  
"If it's about what that Royal Pompous Ass said, don't think on it. That was a low blow, and it was incorrect. Obviously, you are not just a whore to Prince Adrian. You two care for each other. Ooh, I should have choked him with darkness."  
"It wouldn't have done good. You would have been tracked down and killed before you could get far. Besides, I know I'm not just a whore to Adrian. That isn't what I worry about. It's the fact that he even knows of Adrian and I's relationship to begin with. How could he? We tell no one."  
"You do realize Regius has spies everywhere. If he knew, its because someone overheard something and reported it. But let's not focus on that."  
"I also said I would join Adrian when he takes control of the Throne. It was said in jest and to annoy him, but I also felt it true. I know it can't be because of our plans, but I also know Adrian would make me his forever if he could, and I would rule beside him. It's a very complicated situation I am in. However, i know my path. I just hope that Adrian will forgive me, or at least, that he will not end up dying."  
"You think too much. We will concern ourselves with that later. For now, let us get ready to go."  
Their food comes to the table and they dig in ravenously, not even breathing after taking a bite.  
"Notus, what do you think your Father would do if he were here?"  
Notus looks up shocked, staring at Meg before swallowing his food so he can answer.  
"I don't know. I suppose he would tell me my path is true and that I should follow my heart and follow my dream. He would also tell me not to be weak and not to let them see that weakness inside. Basically, he would talk to me in such a way that would confuse me but yet I would understand. That, and he would probably have taken over by now."  
Megaera nods and sighs, biting into her lamb. They eat the rest in silence before Notus pulls out his money pouch and pulls out some gold coins to pay for the meal.  
"Well, I must head back to the Castle now. I will meet you at the docks at sunrise."  
He leaves and heads swiftly out the door, leaving Megaera to just stare at him as he goes. Venea appear from nowhere and grabs their dishes.  
"You know, I feel kind of bad for poor Notus. Being the son of the Royal Consort must mean he gets a lot of trouble from the Royal Family. And it also must be hard considering who his father was."  
Venea meant well but she had no true clue. Megaera stands, thanking her and leaves herself. Meanwhile Notus was back at the castle gates. He comes to the Gate Master and drops his hood.  
"Open the Gate please Martin."  
"Of course sir."  
The Gate opens and he enters in, making his way to the Bakery. He enters to find his godmother sipping on her tea and chatting, with Princess Victoria. They are alerted to his presence and smile at him.  
"Ahh Notus, I heard you would be leaving on a journey at dawn tomorrow. It is a shame, since I was looking forward to hearing you sing once more." Victoria smiles.  
"Yes, it is a shame. But it is for the best. I have much to do and much to attend to before I sleep. If you'll excuse me."  
He bows and leaves them, and he walks slowly back to his chambers. The Castle is dark, lightened only by the flame in his palm . He heads up the stairs and down the hall to his chambers. He enters and ignites the candle by his bedside. He undresses and places on his sleeping bottoms, feeling the scar on his chest, a remnant of his past. He prepares to turn out his candle when there is a knock at his door.  
"Come in." He says.  
Who enters is unexpected at the least. At his door is Prince Adam, dressed only in his own royal purple night pants, his bare chest glistening in the candle light.  
"Prince Adrian. I wasn't expecting you this late."  
"Well, I won't be up to see you off in the morning, so I thought I'd come say goodnight and goodbye." He smirks softly.  
He saunters over to Notus' bed and sits down, smiling gently up at Notus.  
"Adrian, I deeply appreciate it. But, shouldn't you be heading off to bed already? It is getting quite late." Notus says, a little flustered.  
"Maybe, but I would rather have come here to see you before you leave. Would you deny me that?"  
He stands and plants a kiss on Notus lips and Notus breathes in his scent but recoils slightly, which does not go unnoticed by the Prince. Adrian pulls back slightly and looks at him, concerned.  
"What's wrong love?"  
"Nothing. I'm fine Adrian."  
Adrian traces the scar on Notus' chest with the tip of his finger and stares into Notus' eyes with concern.  
"Did someone try to hurt you again?"  
Notus recalls the time he got his scar, he had traveled into town to grab some cherries for his Aunt and had forgotten to take off his Royal garbs. He was recognized, and a man had attacked him, cutting into his chest with a silver knife. He was taken back to the castle by a guard, near death. The knife had been poisoned and his mother was too distraught to really help heal him. Instead, the Queen had healed him. She was able to draw out the poison and save him from death, but the scar would never fully heal, a side effect of the poison. The man was executed the next morning.  
"No, I promise. I'm fine." Notus says, withdrawing slightly more.  
"Notus, I know something's wrong. You can tell me, I swear to you." Adrian whispers softly.  
Notus stands there silently, looking away before sighing and turning back to the Prince.  
"You truly love me, right?" He asks in a small voice.  
"Of course love. Why else would I visit you this late? Why else would I call you love? What's going on?"  
"So, I am not simply your whore?"  
Adrians eyes flare with a warm fire and he grabs Notus arms in concern.  
"No, you are not simply my whore, and I would never put anyone in that label or situation. Who said you were simply my whore? It's not like our relationship is known. Who said it? Was it one of the staff?"  
"No, Adrian. The person who said it is of no relevance."  
"That is not acceptable. Whoever said it is not irrelevant. I will make them issue a formal apology, and you can decide what will be done after."  
"Adrian, it simply cannot happen. They would never, and even then, I would suffer repercussion for it."  
"And why is that? They must atone for their wrong."  
"Adrian, it just won't work." Notus insists, trying to divert the subject.  
Adrian sighs and stares into Notus eyes, obvious worry and anger inside the violet pools.  
"Why Notus? Just tell me."  
"Because Prince Regius said it to me!" Notus blurts out, tears beginning to well up.  
Adrian stares at him for a second, confused, but anger soon fills his eyes.  
"That arrogant fool should not have said that. I will talk with him and we shall see who he wants to call a whore."  
"Adrian, don't, please. It will just lead to trouble. He may decide to launch another fire ball..."  
Notus cuts his speech and steps back as he realizes what he just said. Adrian stares at him, shock on his face.  
"Did...Did he try to hurt you?"  
Notus says nothing, turning away with tears in his eyes.  
"Notus, did my brother try to hurt you with his mancery? If so, you need to tell me."  
Notus dries his eyes and turns, a stern look on his face.  
"Yes, he did."  
Notus can see the calm rage welling up in his love and places a hand on his arm.  
"Adrian, it is alright. He didn't succeed. His spell fizzled before it got anywhere near. Plus, I can't be hurt by fire, so no harm would have come to me. If anything, my clothes may have burned off, but I was fine. It was no big deal."  
Adrian sighs and sits down on the bed, his head in his hands.  
"Notus, you just do not understand. You are mine, you are my love. I will never let someone hurt you in any way. I don't care who it is, no one will disrespect my Other."  
Adrian looks up and Notus can see the real concern in his face and the worry in his eyes. Notus sits down next to him and places his arm around him.  
"I understand that. But there is nothing that can be done."  
"No, there is. No one will ever hurt you, and they can never say or do anything to you again, not even my siblings."  
"How would that happen?"  
Adrian slides down onto his knee in front of him and pulls a small golden object out of his pocket and holds it out. Notus can then see it is a ring, with a sapphire as the gem.  
"If you will do me the honor, and be my betrothed. We will marry whenever you are ready to, and there will be no rush. I love you, and you alone. Please, be my love forever."  
Notus is left speechless and can only cry.  
"Notus, will you be my betrothed?"  
Notus sees the love in Adrian's eyes and softens. He nods and allows Adrian to place the ring on his finger. Adrian stands and sets back down on the bed.  
"My father will make the Royal Proclamation tomorrow at noon. He will announce that I have found my betrothed. You will have the protection of the Royal Guard, the respect given to my family, and will never have to fear danger. This also means that you will also have dominion over the guard, including my brother and his captains. They will never say anything, to you or behind your back. Once we are married and I ascend the throne, you will be King Notus, and you will have me forever."  
Notus sighs and kisses Adrian softly and sighs. Adrian stands and turns to leave.  
"I will see you when you return. By that time, I will have an apology ready from Regius, and he will give you a favor for his disrespect."  
Before he can move, Notus grabs his arm.  
"Stay with me?" He asks quietly.  
Adrian smiles and sits back down on the bed, stripping off his night bottoms, leaving him completely exposed. He gets under the covers and Notus slips under next to him. He snuffs out the candle and snuggles close to Adrian, closing his eyes. He breathes in his scent as Adrian closes his arms around him and he falls into slumber.


	6. Chapter 5

Megaera was awakened before the sun rose in the sky. She had yet another dream of the possible future, one that caused a cold sweat on her pale skin. She shivered, and got out of her bed, throwing the covers to the ends of it.  
"Lady Megaera... you are up early." Vindex remarks, sitting at the desk. As a Living Dead, he did not sleep, so he chose to use that time to read more of the spell books in Megaera's ownership.  
"I... I just... I am fine." She murmured, her brain hazy from the lack of sleep. She always did have a hard time sleeping, it being a side effect from her troubled past. She got up and stumbled, grabbing a bookshelf for support.   
"You look like you spent the night drinking, m'lady." Vindex said dully, watching her.   
"I am fine, Vindex.... Just... Another nightmare..." She says, looking outside to see the ever slow fading of the stars and the rays of the sun became brighter to the east. "Is everything packed?"  
"Yes, Megaera. Everything is in the wagon and ready for the trip." He murmured, getting up and feeling her face. "Miss... You are chilled."  
"From the nightmare, Vindex." She huffed, pushing away his hand. "I have said I am fine multiple times. Leave me be!"  
"You say you are fine, and yet in your eyes I can see the fear in them. Tell me your nightmare, Megaera." Vindex says, taking on a demanding tone. She was going to retaliate and perhaps put him back in his place, but she couldn't bring up the energy. Vindex lightly pushed her, making her sit on the bed, before taking a seat himself. "Well? I am waiting."  
"......... I had a dream about if we failed." She whispered, looking at her hands. They were her mother's hands, smooth and rather small. Perfect for a mancer who practiced mancery that needed a careful touch. "We were taken to the castle... Notus and I were on trial. They demanded his head in repayment... and I... I was forced to watch as the king beheaded him with his blade. They laughed..." She began holding her head, shaking. It had been so vivid, so real... "They laughed as his blood spilt. My mancery... it had left me... I couldn't... I couldn't save him...!"  
Vindex watched as the girl shook, before placing an arm around her. "I knew you were getting too close to the boy... I say you leave him behind. He will just be in more danger if he traveled with you. Besides... Time away from him can allow you to regain control of your emotions and free yourself from it's attachment." He said gently. "You know what happens when you become emotional... You lose sight what needs to be done."  
"Perhaps you are right, Vindex... Maybe I should tell Notus to stay behind. After all, he has a family here, and a lover who cares for him very much. He doesn't need to be put in danger being around me." Megaera says, before standing up. "Your service is ever valuable, my friend."  
"It is why you brought me back, my lady." Vindex says, before looking out the window. "The sun is rising... Would you like to watch?"   
Megaera gave a small smile. "I suppose I will... This once." She goes to the door, and heads outside, the feel of the soft grass under her feet. She walked out a bit, before watching as the golden sun rose up over the horizon. She felt at peace, like the olden days when she was young, and her mother was teaching her the basics of Sanamancery. She turned slightly to see Vindex beside her, and she sighed softly. "Do you think father would be proud of me?"  
"He would be beyond proud, Megaera... you are his most perfect creation." Vindex says, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He and your mother would be proud of you."  
At that, Megaera smiled, and watched as the sun rose up, before turning to her friend. "Come. Let us get ready and go." At that, she went into the house and got properly dressed, dressing in her black robes before grabbing a few fruit. Vindex was getting the horses strapped into the wagon. At that moment, a figure comes into view, walking hastily and covered in a dark cloak. As the figure nears, Megaera can see the Royal Purple and recognizes the blonde hair peeking out at once.  
"Notus." She calls to him.  
Notus looks up and grins, rushing over to the wagon and stops short of her.  
"Hey, it's a beautiful morning isn't it?"  
"Weren't you supposed to meet me at the docks?"  
Notus shrugs and laughs.  
"Well, I woke early. I decided to head out. I have all my things in my pack, so I have everything. Unfortunately I couldn't find my cloak, so I had to borrow Adrians."  
Megaera nods.  
"That explains why you are wearing a Royal Purple cloak."  
Notus sheds the cloak and places it in the back of the wagon with the rest of his things. He turns, a frosty crown gathering on his head.  
"So, are we ready?"  
Megaera glances to Vindex and Vindex simply nods. She pulls Notus aside and sighs.  
"I don't think you should go."  
Notus lets his grin fall and he looks at her weirdly.  
"Why not?"  
"It just isn't a good idea." Meg states simply.  
"Meg, we made our plans long ago. Why would you just suddenly...Something happened didn't it?"  
"Notus, you have a life. You have comfort in the castle, a family to love. You have a relationship that you truly care for. Why should you abandon that? I couldn't ask that of you, nor would I. You can be happy."  
"Meg, I can't be happy. I may have Adrian and my mother, I may have the respect of most of the Royal family, save Regius and maybe Regina, but I also have a lot of hate that surrounds me. The town would look on me with shame if they knew who I truly am."  
"Notus, please, just listen to..."  
"No, Meg. I am not going to listen. I refuse to live in this place, hoping that I will be safe, unrecognized. I love my mother, and I love Adrian. But what good does it do if the brother of the Prince hates me and the people despise my existence?" He growls, gesturing around with his hand.  
Meg notices something glimmer on Notus' hand and grabs his arm suddenly, pulling it to her eyes. On Notus hand is a golden band with a sapphire embedded in the center.  
"Notus, what is this?" She asks quietly.  
Notus pulls his hand back and smiles sheepishly.  
"Adrian asked me to marry him, officially. The king makes the proclamation today at noon."  
Meg sighs and places her hand on her forehead.  
"Notus, you realize what that means right? You would be safe. Why would you abandon that?"  
"I love Adrian, and I want to be with him. But I would rather do what I planned with you from the beginning. He will either join me, or he will suffer with the rest of his family."  
Notus' face is blank for a moment as he says this before he breaks into a wide grin.  
"I am not abandoning you. Trust me on that. Who else will keep you from ripping off someone's head if they look at you crossly?"  
"Notus, I had a nightmare. We failed, and we suffered. You were beheaded before me and I could do nothing. My mancery was gone. When I dream things, they tend to happen. How can I keep you from suffering that fate?"  
"We won't fail. We train, we learn, and we grow. We will take over, and we will watch the kingdom fall. I'll be fine, and your mancery will not fail you. Besides, we're better off together. We can do much more. The Kings diamond flesh will not protect him from us."  
Megaera stares at Notus, seeing the conviction in his eyes. She hesitates for a mere moment but soon breaks into a small smile.  
"Alright then. I guess we should head out then." Megaera says, turning away. "I should have known that you wouldn't listen to reason..." She looks to Vindex, who shook his head at her softness. She was disappointed that she couldn't convince the boy to stay behind, but a part of her, a small part located in her heart, was glad he fought against her decision, and was coming with her.  
"Young Master Notus..." Vindex called, walking over. "Will you help me gather a few more items from the house? Megaera must wait in the wagon, seeing how she will be sleeping for the journey to the docks."  
Megaera rolled her eyes at her companion before climbing onto the wagon to steady the horses. Vindex and Notus go into the house, Vindex closing the door behind him. There was nothing in the house, not even a bag, which caused Notus to turn to the Living Dead. Before saying a word, Vindex hissed.  
"You... You are causing such pain to her, don't you understand? Lady Megaera hasn't had nightmares since she was but a child... but now, since you are in her life, she concerns herself with your well-being!" He snarled at the boy, pointing a finger at him. "I swear to you, boy... If I feel you are causing her more pain than need be, I shall kill you without a thought. You are nothing to me."  
Notus grins slyly.  
"But of course, if you can escape from being a permanent ice cube."  
Vindex glares at Notus in annoyance and Notus softens.  
"Look, I get it. You are her servant, as you were her parents servant. I get how protective of her you are. But you have to understand that I need this as much as she does. I have to learn. I have to get stronger. I need to show that I am not my father. I have to show that I am more than what people see me as, and the only way I can do that is to help Meg take over and strike fear into the hearts of those who outcast me. I have to hide myself in public, changing my clothes. I've had to do this for years."  
They pass by the open window and Meg overhears them, listening in.  
"I was almost killed when I was seven because of what my father did. I was a day old when he tried to take over. I could have died, and no one could have helped me. If not for the queen, I would have died. I still have the scar because of the poison. I'll have it all my life."  
Meg was taken back, having not known this.  
"I never told anyone because it would have brought more shame. I have to hide myself, and it isn't a fun thing to do. I need this to get revenge, and to get the peace I want. Meg has her reasons for doing this, and I respect that. I may be engaged to the Prince, but it will change nothing. I will protect Meg, and I will help her through our mission. I know she concerns herself with me, even though she doesn't have to. I love with people not concerning themselves with me, and treating me with such disrespect. I would do nothing to hurt my only friend, including get in the way. She's the only one who truly cared for me as a friend and the only one I could ever rely on. I promise you Vindex, I will not cause her pain. I would rather sacrifice myself to the worst death imaginable."  
Meg simply stands there dumbfounded. Notus had never said anything like this before, and it has shaken her. Vindex stands there for a second, continuing to glare at Notus before turning.  
"Very well, I shall trust your word. But, only this once."  
They return outside the house and Meg hurries to look busy, and turns as they come out, pretending not to have heard a thing.  
"It seems I was mistaken, as there was no more to grab. I suppose we already grabbed all of it."  
"Very well, let's get going then. We have a boat to catch." Megaera says roughly.  
Notus climbs into the wagon next to Meg and sits down. Vindex gets in the front and grabs the reigns. He starts the wagon moving and Notus and Megaera sit in silence as the wagon travels. Notus stares at Megaera as if suspicious of something, but he turns away and focuses on something else. They make it to the docks in mere minutes and begin loading their things onto their boat, a large transport vessel. On the ship, standing on the side is Mortem, staring at them unwavering and indifferent.  
"You are a full minute late mistress." He states matter of factly.  
"Sorry, that was my fault Mortem. Took too long grabbing my cloak." Notus replies with a soft smile.  
Mortem simply stares at him before sighing.  
"Do hurry and board. We must leave within the next five minutes if we are to get out before the town wakes and to make it in good time.  
Megaera and Notus quickly dismounting the wagon and grabbing a few things from the back of the wagon and carrying them on board the ship. AS they board, they are met by a young man just a few years older than they. He is tall and stocky, with short, wavy, raven black hair and eyes like sunlight hitting an emerald crystal. He wears loose gray pants and dark leather boots, a light, sheer white shirt with sleeves cut off at the shoulders and a dark leather vest. His face is chiseled and he has a dark beard trimmed short.  
"Hello, I am the captain of this vessel, Marcos Aroune. Please to meet your acquaintances."  
His voice is soft and deep, and weirdly alluring.  
"I am Megaera and this is my companion, Notus. I assume Mortem has given you instructions and payed you the advancement?"  
The man nods and crosses his arms.  
"Indeed, and it will be my pleasure to take you as I am travelling to that area already. But, the question is what both you young pretties are doing travelling there?"  
"It is none of your concern. But, if you must know, it is simply a trip to better ourselves." Megaera states simply.  
Marcos holds his hands up in a sign of surrender.  
"I do not mean to pry. Oh, don't worry about the rest of your luggage. I got it."  
He points a finger at their wagon and the luggage in the back lifts in a whirlwind and floats onto the boat and down a hatch into the cargo hold.  
"You're an Aeromancer!" Notus exclaims.  
"Indeed, which is why I need not a large crew. I have need of only myself to sail this vessel."  
The hatch closes and Marcos crosses his arms once more.  
"So, shall we get heading out then?"  
Marcos walks off and up the stairs to the wheel and leaves Megaera and Notus to themselves. They wave goodbye to Vindex and board the ship fully. The walkway behind them lifts into the air and moves away. Ropes go flying as the ship unties and the sails roll down. They watch as the sails open fully and the ship slowly begins to travel forward. Megaera turns to find Notus staring directly at her.  
"This is it Megaera."  
The ship pulls away from the dock and into the harbor, beginning their journey fully.


End file.
